Un capullo muy listo
by awesomekuromichan
Summary: Ed y Kimberly eran hermanos, sin embargo, estaban allí, delante de Envy, besandose con hambre. Entonces, el chico de ojos violetas vio la oportunidad perfecta para salirse con la suya. EnvyxOC


_**Buenaaaas :D Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic :) Espero que os guste!**_

_**OJO: Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen (excepto Kimberly, mi OC), sino que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, mi ídola (L)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Ese idiota… chantajista**_

Aquella mañana, Kim se levantó más temprano de lo normal, porque era los últimos días de instituto y tendría que ponerse a preparar algún pastel para la "merendola" –como habían llamado a la fiesta de despedida en su clase-.

Bajó las escaleras, sin arreglarse siquiera su largo cabello liso y rubio -como hacía siempre nada más ponerse en pie- y entró en la cocina. Se echó un poco de agua por la cara para refrescarse y despertar un poco y se puso a cocinar: tenía dos horas por delante, antes de salir de casa y unas cuantas recetas que seguir.

Una hora más tarde, Edward bajaba las escaleras tambaleándose, pálido. Se acercó su hermana y, al ver las galletas que estaba preparando, cogió una, pero Kim le golpeó en la mano, molesta, sin apenas levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No te las comas, Ed, son para clase. He hecho más, también, para que Alphonse las lleve a la suya.

-Podrías habernos pedido ayuda ¿sabes?

Ella le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y luego soltó una de sus sonrisas gatunas:

-A Alphonse no dudarían en pedírselo, pero tú eres un completo desastre en la cocina.

-¿Qué dices?

Habitualmente, el mayor de los gemelos se hubiese puesto a gritarle que estaba loca y que iba a patearle el culo, pero no lo hizo, y eso preocupó a Kim.

-¿Ed? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estaba despeinado y sudoroso, con ojeras y escalofríos continuos. Kimberly, la menor de los gemelos, le tocó la frente al chico y descubrió que tenía fiebre, pero no demasiada.

-Sí, ya sé que tengo fiebre –se anticipó Ed-, pero no te preocupes, una ducha fría, una pastilla de esas que siempre me das y andando.

-Hoy es el último día, Edward –gruñó preocupada-. Puedes quedarte en casa, no vamos a hacer nada.

-No quiero faltar hoy a clase, es el mejor día. He esperado todo el curso para esto.

Su hermana ignoró el comentario.

-Dormiste mal esa noche ¿verdad? Si es que, llevas una semana sin dormir… Deja los malditos libros.

-Esta vez ha sido un videojuego –sonrió con malicia-. No has acertado.

Kim rodó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos, escéptica.

-Un punto para el _enano mínimo_ –se burló.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?! –Ed puso cara de enfado y se puso de puntillas, dándole un golpe pequeñito en la frente a Kim, que ya estaba acostumbrada a los cabezazos de su hermano mayor.

-Bueno –la chica suspiró cansada-, no estás tan mal como pensaba. Anda, sube y dúchate.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el horno, para ver cómo iban las galletas de Al. Mientras, su hermano se separó un poco de ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, mientras robaba una galleta del plato.

Kimberly se escandalizó y se apartó de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces, tonto? –Susurró enfadada- Alphonse podría…

Ed sonrió tranquilamente y se giró para subir las escaleras, escondiendo la galleta.

-Está dormido, exagerada.

-¡No exagero!

Ed puso el pie en el primer peldaño y se giró hacia su hermana, sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras le mostraba la galleta que había cogido, como burlándose de ella. Después dijo:

-_Enano mínimo_ 2 – _Tabla de planchar_ 0

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! –su hermana corrió hasta la escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ed había entrado ya como una flecha en el baño- ¡No te metas conmigo solo porque tenga las tetas más pequeñas que Winry, enano!

Desde el baño, escuchó una carcajada de Ed.

-¡Yo no hablaría tanto si fuese tú, EDWARD! ¡Porque eres MÁS BAJITO QUE TU NOVIA!

-¡Yo al menos tengo NOVIA! –contraatacó Ed.

Alphonse salió de la habitación bostezando. Lo habían despertado con todo aquel griterío.

-No discutáis a estas horas… -se quejó en voz baja.

Kim dejó de fulminar con la mirada a la puerta del baño, detrás de la cual se encontraba Ed, para atender a su hermano pequeño, a quien quería muchísimo.

-Buenos días, Al. Siento haberte despertado –le dedicó una sonrisa suave, cambiando de actitud completamente.

-No pasa nada.

-¡¿Y por qué siempre eres tan amable con Al?! –gritó Ed abriendo la puerta del baño. Después sonrió con maldad, otra vez-. Por cierto, unas galletas deliciosas.

-Lo sé, gracias –su hermana le guiñó el ojo y Ed se escondió tras la puerta, fastidiado por no haberla molestado.

-¿Has preparado galletas? –Preguntó el menor de los tres hermanos, sonriendo alegremente. Después, cuando su hermana asintió, exclamó-: ¡Genial!

-Sí, para llevar al instituto. También hice para ti.

-¿De verdad? ¿Las puedo llevar yo también? ¡Ahora tengo otra disculpa más para presumir de hermana en clase!

-¡¿Y por qué no presumes de mí?! –gritó Ed, indignado.

-Claro que presumo de ti, hermano… -después sonrió hacia Kim y le dijo en un susurró, ya bajando las escaleras-: Pero presumo más de mi hermanita.

Ella sonrió orgullosa e invitó a su hermano a un par de galletas y otros tantos dulces que reservó para él, porque quería mucho a Al.

Claro que también había apartado otros tantos para Ed, aunque quizá lo hiciese un poco de rabiar antes de dárselos.

* * *

-¡Kim! ¡Son deliciosas! –Winry devoró otra galleta. Con tanto barullo en la clase, casi tenía que gritar para que Kim, a su lado, la escuchase- ¡Tienes que darme la receta!

-Ya te la he dado, Winry… -respondió la otra en tono de: "hacer galletas se te da peor que mal".

-A veces me cuesta creer que seas hermana gemela de Ed ¿Sabes? Sé que sois como dos gotas de agua, pero… Eres tan tranquila.

-No es tranquila.

-No soy tranquila

Los gemelos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, casi gruñendo.

-Pensándolo bien… creo que sí que os parecéis… -Winry sonrió.

-Voy al baño –gruñó Ed, caminando hacia la salida del aula.

Winry se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, luego se giró hacia Kim, que estaba arreglándose las uñas, pintadas de negro, con sus grandes ojos dorados fijos en sus manos finas y suaves.

-Sois más diferentes de lo que pensáis… -le dijo a Kim, llamando su atención.

-¿Tú crees? A ver, somos personas diferentes, claro está, pero nos parecemos en bastantes aspectos: somos muy inteligentes, algo bruscos a veces, tenemos bastante autoestima…

Winry soltó una risita, interrumpiéndola.

-Sí, la verdad es que sois ambos bastante egocéntricos.

-Pero nos encanta preocuparnos y cuidar a nuestros seres queridos.

-Hablando de querer… -la sonrisa de la de los ojos azules se volvió bastante traviesa- Me ha dicho un pajarito que otro chico te ha pedido para salir…

-Tienes que contarme quién es ese pajarito, porque debería empezar a contarme cotilleos a mí también ¿sabes? Mi vida es muy aburrida –Kim volvió a desviar la mirada.

-No trates de cambiar de tema… ¿Quién era?

Kim no lo había visto nunca, o al menos que ella recordase.

-Eso no importa… Le dije que no, si es lo que querías saber. Luego aguanté las burlas del imbécil de Envy.

-Bueno… Sabes que siempre se mete con todo el mundo. Y si se mete contigo más es porque siempre le contestas… igual que Ed.

-¿Y a ti que tal te va con Edward? Ya sabes que él nunca me cuenta nada.

Winry enrojeció.

Kim sonrió pícara, porque la relación extraña que tenía con su hermano mayor, no influía en absoluto en su relación con su mejor amiga. Estaba acostumbrada a compartir a Ed con Winry –aunque ésta última no supiese nada-, no era una persona especialmente celosa, aunque puede que Ed sí que lo fuese, porque nunca quiso ver a su adorada hermana con otro chico.

De hecho, a Kim le encantaba escuchar a Winry hablar de su hermano. En muchas ocasiones se habían pasado horas hablando de él, o de Al –que tampoco sabía nada de la relación entre los dos gemelos-. La hacía sentirse bien, porque alguien que no era ella, quería a su hermano tanto como ella misma.

-No preguntes… Me da vergüenza.

-¡Por Dios! Que ya lleváis un año saliendo –Kim rodó los ojos- Os habréis besado, por lo menos

-¡Claro que sí! –Winry desvió la mirada, para luego volver a posarla en su amiga- ¡Pero no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de ti!

-¿Y qué más quieres preguntarme?

-¿Es que no hay ningún chico que te interese? Greed, por ejemplo, está bastante interesado en ti.

-Está interesado en todas, Winry. Además, es un año mayor que nosotras.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Al está saliendo con May y se llevan dos años.

-Ya, pero él es él y yo soy yo.

-Parece mentira que tus dos hermanos tengan pareja y tu no.

-Tampoco la necesito.

-¿Y qué me dices de Envy?

Kim hizo una mueca de desagrado y cogió un vasito de plástico, mientras pensaba en qué responderle a Winry sobre su tan molesto compañero de la clase de en frente.

-Que me cabrea.

-Madre mía… ¿Vas a seguir soltera eternamente?

-Winry… No hay que tener prisa y menos en estas cosas –advirtió Kim-. No por correr más rápido llegas antes, ya sabes.

-Lo sé, Kimberly, lo sé –la otra chica rodó sus ojos azules, cansada de aquella frase una y otra vez.

-Bueno… yo también me voy al baño -se despidió momentáneamente Kim.

Atravesó la sala, ante la mirada atenta de toda la clase, porque ella era, por así decirlo, la superestrella del instituto, la chica de la que se enamoraban sin remedio todos los chicos.

Lo que sí que la ponía de mal humor era que Winry se pusiese tan pesada con el tema de "tienes que buscarte un novio ya" ¿qué le importaba a ella? Narices… qué pesada era a veces. Ella no necesitaba pareja, de hecho, no necesitaba tampoco los besos y las caricias de Ed, pero no iba a negar que le encantaran.

-¿Kim…?

Ed estaba allí, delante de la puerta del baño, apoyado en la pared, con una mano sobre la frente.

-Olvidé la pastilla…

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Edward? Tengo yo de repuesto, tonto del culo.

Se acercó a su hermano y le tocó la frente. Ya no tenía fiebre, pudo notarlo, porque no estaba tan caliente, por lo menos, comparado con la temperatura corporal de ella.

Del bolsillo sacó un pastillero y le tendió una pastillita azulada, dura. Ed la cogió y se quedó mirándola. Después, el chico se metió en el baño y Kim escuchó perfectamente el sonido el grifo desde fuera, donde lo estaba esperando.

-Siéntate un rato, si ves que te mareas ¿vale?

Ed miró hacia ambos lados y después le sonrió a su hermana, con picardía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa ¿Cuántas veces había hecho _aquello_?

A ambos les gustaba bastante "reírse en la cara del peligro", como Simba decía en el Rey León –la película favorita de los tres hermanos-, es decir: tentar a la suerte.

-Siempre acabamos así… -Kim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, mientras se escondía detrás de un gran pilar adosado a la pared, que dejaba un pequeño huequecito.

Aquel lugar era el escondite de ambos cuando les entraba ganas de besarse en pleno instituto. Desde hacía ya bastante, lo frecuentaban muy a menudo, porque ya llevaban un tiempo sin enfadarse el uno con el otro.

-Es tu culpa, _tabla de planchar_.

-Yo solo tengo la mitad de la culpa, _enano mínimo_.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina, antes de rodearle el cuello y plantarle un beso en la boca a su hermano. Fue un beso corto, pero ardiente, eso sí, como todos los que ellos dos compartían. Se separaron brevemente, para respirar y después sus labios volvieron a juntarse, con ansia. El segundo beso fue más profundo que él primero, como si sus bocas se atrajesen magnéticamente y necesitasen unirse.

-O~h… ¡Qué cosas!

Una voz los sorprendió y se separaron inmediatamente, a dos pasos el uno del otro, pero el chico, delante de ellos ya los había visto.

Kim apretó los puños, porque supo lo que venía. Pero no enrojeció, siquiera.

-Voy al baño y me encuentro al _chiquitín_ en una esquina liándose… con su hermana.

-¿A quién llamas _chiquitín_? –gritó Ed.

Envy se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Los miró a ambos y después rió, caminando de un lado a otro como una pantera, a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa acorralada.

"_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!_" Gritó Kim en su mente "_¿Y ahora qué hago?_"

-Ed… -alcanzó a susurrar.

Empezó a preguntarse, nerviosa, como iba a reaccionar Envy, qué iba a decir.

-Qué interesante –el chico de largos cabellos negros soltó una carcajada diabólica- ¿Y tu querida Winry sabe esto?

Edward dio un respingo y le dedicó una mirada asesina, apretando los puños. Winry no podía enterarse, ni Al, siquiera.

-No se los dirás ¿No? –preguntó Ed, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

No, claro que no se lo iba a decir, Envy era de los que se quedaría calladito, a cambio de algo. La cuestión era saber qué.

-Veo que ninguno de los dos se molesta en negarlo… -posó su mirada directamente en Kim- Esto será muy divertido.

-Oye bastardo…

Envy interrumpió a Ed.

-¿No crees que dos ya es abusar? –bromeó Envy sonriendo juguetón.

-Oye Envy… ¿Se lo dirás a alguien? –preguntó Kim, mirándolo fijamente-. No serás tan capullo.

-¿Qué si se lo diré a alguien? Claro que se lo diré a alguien…

-¿A no ser qué…? –Lo interrumpió el rubio, que recibió una mirada indescifrable por parte del Envy-.

-Qué bien me conoces, _chiquitín_.

-No me llames así –gruñó Ed, en bajito.

-No estás en condición de decir eso, _pequeñito_.

-Vamos Envy… Dinos que quieres a cambio de tu silencio, no tengo todo el día –dijo Kim, orgullosa hasta el final.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a hacer lo que pida?

-Dispara –exclamó Ed, furioso-.

Envy se quedó en silencio, pensando durante unos segundos y luego levantó la cabeza y enfocó directamente los ojos de Edward. Se le escapó una risita sádica, después. Estaba seriamente tentado.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Esta vez tú, Kimberly, saldrás conmigo… Todo el verano.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Eso fue lo que ella alcanzó a escuchar antes de que se dejase caer contra la pared, mareada, de la tensión y de la sorpresa. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. No quería creer que Envy los habubiera pillado y se negaba rotundamente a tratar de pensar que su secreta relación con Ed había tenido que llegar a su fin, un fin que ella misma había augurado tiempo atrás.

Odiaba despedirse de las cosas que le gustaba hacer, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería hacerlo. Podía vivir sin besos de Ed y él también sin besos de ella. A Ed le quedaba Winry, a ella no le importaba estar sola ¿o sí?

Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Ed, justo antes de que impactase contra la cara de Envy que estaba seriamente complacido con la reacción del rubio.

-Cálmate Ed –Kim levantó la mirada hacia Envy y luego le dijo, firmemente-: Acepto.

-¡¿Aceptas?! ¡¿Cómo que aceptas, Ly?! –Edward se giró hacia ella- ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que quiere?!

-Ya está, Ed ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa? ¿O es que quieres acabar mal?

El de cabellos dorados apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia Envy. El incesto estaba penado por la ley, todos lo sabían.

-¡Cómo le hagas algo a mi hermana…!

No podía amenazarle, era obvio, así que se quedó callado, apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué harás, _pequeñito_? –se burló Envy.

-No te hará nada, ni tu a él tampoco –Kim se mantuvo cuerda, como siempre, aunque las lágrimas luchaban por salirle.

No quería salir con Envy… no era que le odiase, es que le parecía mezquino y un cerdo, un cabrón, un bastardo. Siempre le tuvo algo de cariño, porque era uno de los pocos chicos que no se la comía con la mirada, pero era tan rastrero, una rata, sin la menor duda.

"_Cuanto más lejos de él, mejor_", decía siempre para sí, Kim. Y ahora iba a tener problemas, lo presentía.

Ed forcejeó hasta que Kim lo soltó, luego se quedó delante de Envy, muy cerca y murmuró entre dientes:

-Esto no quedará así.

Y se fue, impotente, con las lágrimas a punto de salirle de los ojos: Su hermana estaba en un buen lío por su culpa. No se lo perdonaría sí mismo.

Envy la miraba sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Mañana a las 5. En la puerta del institutito –susurró, sonriendo-. Será muy divertido.

-Para ti –apretó los dientes, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Envy se giró y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Reserva esas lágrimas para cuando realmente las necesites –dijo, como despedida.

"_Sabía… que no iba a acabar bien. Lo sabía. Pero no vas a salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente, idiota. No has ganado nada. No cantes victoria._"

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?... ¿Algo?**_

_**El segundo capítulo la semana que viene :DD**_


End file.
